Where we begin
by Evil poptarts will take over
Summary: I took down the original and here is the revised version. Like always, this is based off of StoryLover149's fanfic which is amazing. These will be a series of oneshots that will flesh out the other Octonauts,making them who they are today. Note: I will not do Kwazii's,Peso's or the Vegimals backstory because it is already explained in StoryLover149's fic. Please R&R!


**Chapter 1:Where we Start**

_**Okay so this idea is based on StoryLover149's story 'We are the Octonauts',which is an interesting take on how the Octonauts were formed. There are a few characters with how they became who they are and some characters are just implied. I have been given permission to use StoryLover149's characterisation of the characters to fully flesh them out.**_

_**Disclaimer: Octonauts belong to Vicki Wong and Michael Murphy. Characterisation belongs to StoryLover149.**_

The ocean. When one hears it,one may imagine the vast expanse of blue encompassing the Earth. Some delve further and think about the abundant animal and plant life dwelling in various niches. Yes. The ocean is all of that and more. A seamount with various pink objects are floating around. Upon closer inspection, the pink objects turn out to be octopi and there is one in peculiar off to the side looking at kelp.

Percival Inkling was staring intently at the single strand of kelp thinking about all the possible life forms that could be occupying it. "Percival! Time for dinner!" Adeline called to the smaller creature. Adeline was a gold coral who was well loved in the community and Inkling adored her. Inkling turned and propelled himself towards the others who were gathering for dinner. Inkling was smaller than most of the others but he made up for it with intelligence.

Dinner consisted of bivalve and worms from the sea bottom and everyone ate with great relish. "So Inkling. Where do you see yourself in the future?" his older sister asked. The other octopi stopped eating and looked at him. "Well Christine. I do adore sea life, so I was thinking about being a professor teaching marine biology."he said. The others ooo'ed and aww'ed at that declaration. "Good! Teach those land dwellers what life is really like down here!"one said,raising a tentacle in the air. "Thomas. Put your tentacle down and finish eating." Adeline scolded. Thomas pouted while the rest chuckled.

Dinner was soon over and night has fallen over the ocean. All the other octopi has already gone to bed but Inkling was still up. He was thinking about the future and what he should do for certain. 'I suppose there is no harm in becoming a professor. I will be able to study the lifestyle of land dwellers.'and with that thought,he curls up and finally falls asleep.

-10 years later-

The bell rings and the students all stand up. "Remember! There will be a quiz over the material tomorrow. Make sure you study." the teacher said. He was about in his mid 30s and was a bright pink. He yawned and stretched his tentacles. This teacher was Professor Inkling,a college professor at Bournemouth University. He has been teaching for about 2 years and adored it. He tried to make his classes as engaging as possible and would take his students on monthly trips to the sea to observe the marine life. Oddly,his mind has been wandering and he occasionally dreamed about forming a crew of animals who shared the same interests as himself and they would protect marine wildlife as one.

Inkling stood up and headed outside,traversing the worn path so familiar to him leading to the sea. He perches on a rock and breaths in the sea air,tentacles swishing back and forth in tandem with the wind. 'A storm seemed to be brewing from the east' he thinks to himself as he hops up to head back to the school. He stops as he hears a faint "Help me!" and turns,eyes landing on a jellyfish stranded on the beach. Inkling hurries to it and picks it up gingerly. "Let's get you back in the ocean. What are you doing so far up on the beach?" He asked as he maneuvered carefully over the rocks littering the beach. The jellyfish looked embarrassed. "I was swimming with my friends when a current swept me away and I landed on this beach. I need to get home."she said,starting to cry.

Inkling looked up and saw the storm clouds getting closer. 'If we don't hurry back,the storm will be upon us.'he thinks as he stumbles over a rock and twists 3 of his tentacles. He falls and the jellyfish falls from his hands,thankfully on the sand. " Are you okay?"he asked the jellyfish, wincing as he moved himself along the sand. "I'm fine. Just shaken that's all."she replied. Inkling takes comfort in that answer and picks her up and places her on his head and he drags himself to the water,letting her off gently."Thank you kind sir!"she said swimming off. Inkling smiled to himself and sighed as he looked at the rocky path. "Oh dear."he mutters.

He moves but it hurt too much to move any farther so he laid on the sand cursing himself for being so clumsy. "Professor! Are you alright! A voice said. Inkling looked ip and saw a fellow professor coming towards him. "I believe so. Would mind helping me up?"he asked. The other teacher,Professor Stearling,nodded and helped him up and headed to the school while Inkling explained his predicament. "As you know,I couldn't let that creature die if I could help it."he said while the wolf nodded. He heard all kinds of stories about Inkling caring about all creatures,regardless of species and where they're from and all the teachers respected him for it."Let's get you to a medic." Professor Sterling said.

A few years past and we see Professor Inkling swimming to his homeland and that story is for another time.

A/N: So that's chapter 1. To find out what happens,check out 'We are the Octonauts' by StoryLover149. Next chapter will be for Tweak. Ciao!


End file.
